


Make It Right

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, During Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), During Canon, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: This is the first time Steve Rogers will be reunited with Bucky Barnes before they have to fight Thanos.





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First off, the title was taken from the song Make It Right by BTS. I had to use a title off their new album for one of my fan fics.
> 
> Second, this was written before I had seen Infinity War and I was speculating on how Steve and Bucky's reunion would be. I had many versions in my mind and this was one of them.
> 
> Third, I did see Endgame but won't be posting any Endgame fics for a few weeks just incase there are those who don't want to be spoiled. The ending of Endgame made me want to write more fan fic about Steve and Bucky and has spurred me to give them the happy ending they deserve.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve moved through the hallways of the Wakandan palace as if he was in a dream. It was possible that he was. He had dreamed of this day for so long and he didn’t think it would ever come. T’Challa had pulled Steve to the side after the meeting and whispered in his ear. “He’s awake.”

Now Steve followed T’Challa through the hallways, not saying anything. He was so wrapped up in his mind, he almost runs into T’Challa’s back when he stops. T’Challa reaches forward and places a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes it. The touch grounds him and he glances at the door in front of them. It seemed so normal, so small for such a momentous occasion.

Steve watches his own hand reach out and touch the door. T’Challa’s council had passed out the beads all Wakanadans wore for communication and access to buildings. The Avengers had been given semi-access to certain rooms. Steve had been given full access as he was a trusted friend of the Wakandan people. The second his wrist raises; the door whooshes open with a hiss.

Steve gives T’Challa a tight smile before stepping into the brightly lit room. There are windows across one wall, letting natural light filter in. The city was bustling below, and the room was sparsely decorated with a couch, a bookshelf and a table with chairs pulled around it. There’s a small hallway that leads off to what Steve presumes to be other rooms and a door in the wall that leads to the kitchen. The sight before him makes him catch his breath.

Bucky is sitting at the table, his back to Steve and his attention focused on the girl in front of him with an image raised on her beads. Steve had met her when Bucky had been put under cryogenic freeze again. Shuri, T’Challa’s brilliant sister who had worked to shift through Bucky’s memories and to erase what would send him back into Winter Solider mode. She was speaking softly to Bucky and moving the image with her fingers. A laugh escaped Bucky’s throat and Steve felt his own throat tighten. It had been so long since he had heard Bucky’s laugh, a true laugh that wasn’t a snicker but was full body and made Bucky’s face light up.

Shuri’s gaze flicked up to Steve’s and she smiled a mischievous smile. She was one of the bravest people Steve had ever met and when she smiled like that he wondered what she was planning. Leaning forward, she whispered to Bucky and patted his hand lightly. Steve watched as Bucky moves and a glint of metal is caught in the sunlight. An arm. Another arm for Bucky, one that wasn’t tainted by his years as the Winter Soldier. Steve could have collapsed from the relief of seeing it. Bucky seemed startled by the fact that he could feel Shuri’s hand on his and he looked down and flexed his fingers.

By the time Bucky looked up again, Shuri had stood and walked across the room. “Captain.”

“Steve.” Steve replied, looking down at her. “I would like to consider us friends. Call me Steve.”

“You boys do like your nicknames, don’t you? Fine, Steve. He’s ready for you.” Steve started to surge forward, and she grabbed his arm tightly in her hand. “Be gentle. Please. I’ve seen his memories and they’re…. he needs you now more than ever and you must be gentle. I’m rooting for you two.” With that, she dropped her hand and ;eft the room.

_I’m rooting for you two._ The words seem to rattle in his brain as he walked forward and stopped in front of the seat that Shuri had abandoned. Bucky was still looking at his fingers as Steve pulled the chair out and collapsed on it.

Clench. Unclench. Bucky’s metal arm and hand moved of its own accord and still Steve didn’t speak. Steve watched instead as Bucky went through the motion again. Clench. Unclench.

“Why did you do it?” Steve whispered, watching. Clench. Unclench.

“What?” His voice. Bucky’s voice filled Steve’s ears and almost cuts off Steve’s voice.

“Why did you attack Tony? You were dying, and you grabbed his leg when I was down.”

Bucky seemed to consider this for a moment. Clench. “I saw Stevie.”

Steve’s breath sucked in but he stayed silent.

“I saw Steve Rogers, a kid from Brooklyn who had a myriad of health problems, fighting a bully in a back alley because he dared to insult soldiers who were fighting in a war. I saw Stevie who was worried and scared for the safety of his best friend and was willing to fight the world for him. I saw that punk from Brooklyn who didn’t know when to run away from a fight and I knew I had to protect him. I could have died but it would have been worth it to protect him.” Unclench.

Steve’s breathing was ragged as he raised his head to speak. “You could have died.”

“I would have.” Bucky raised his own eyes and looked into Steve’s. “I would die a million times to keep you safe.”

_Breathe. Breathe damn it. Fucking breathe._ Steve’s mind screamed at him as he leaned forward to place a hand on top of Bucky’s metal one. “I’m safe. I’ll always be safe as long as you are there.”

A smile lit up Bucky’s face as he turned his palm and took Steve’s hand. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line.” Then Steve is pulled forward and Bucky is kissing him. Everything wasn’t right in the world; it was falling apart but in this moment everything was right. Holding Bucky’s hand, kissing him with the fervor of seventy years of missing him, this was right. And Steve would fight like hell to make sure that it wouldn’t be another seventy years before he kissed Bucky again. That at the end of this Steve would walk off a battlefield, tattered and a little broken but he would be holding Bucky’s hand. That he would walk off the field with the promise of a million kisses to come.


End file.
